Bad Girls Club: London
THIS SEASON FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, THE BAD GIRLS SET THEIR SIGHTS ON THE UK. These new Bad Girls are definetly giving London everything they got. BGC: LONDON HAS IT ALL. #CRAZIESTSEASONYET Original Bad Girls Replacements Episode Chart Notes *'Stella' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 3 after a physical altercation with Brittney. *'Shaniqua' replaced Stella in episode 3. *Brittney was removed from the house in episode 7 after numerous physical altercations with Lynette. *'Carlita' replaced Brittney in Episode 8. *'Shaniqua' was removed from the house in Episode 10 after multiple physical altercations with Carlita. *'Margaret' replaced Shaniqua in Episode 11. *'Aileen' was removed from the house in the season finale after a physical altercation with Jenna. EPISODES 1) Ello, Welcome To London All the girls scream "WE IN THE UK, WOOOOO!" The girls are seen partying and twerking in the club. "I can't believe im HERE" "OMG LONDOOOOOOON".*the music changes to rock* LONDON, UK: 11:30 pm One girl screams "THIS IS THE BAD GIRLS CLUB YOU NASTY HOE!!" "Take all your s**t off because its going down tonight!!" "IDGAF, I HAVE NO PROBLEM COMING OUT OF CHARACTER FOR PEOPLE LIKE HER!!" Another girl slams the phone and flips the chair " **** THIS WACK ASS SLUT" Renee and Jenna arrive at the house. Aileen, Lynette, Carlita, and Margaret are waiting for them. "I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING S**T TO YOU EXCEPT FOR KEEPING IT REAL, THIS WHOLE MUTHAF**KING TIME JENNA!!" Margaret points to Renee, "BITCH YOU GET THE F**K GET OR ELSE....." Lynette swings at Jenna. Jenna headlocks Lynette, both girls take each other by the hair. Aileen grabs a handful of Jennas hair and starts to throw uppercuts. "GET OFF HER!!" yells Renee. Margaret prevents Renee from helping Jenna. Coral is seen charging to help Jenna but is grabbed by security. Aileen is pulled off of Jenna as Lynette is still fighting her. Jenna and Lynette have each others hair. "LET GO, LET GO!!" yells security. *BGC LONDON* flashes across the screen. "10 WEEKS EARLIER" We meet first girl Coral. "Im like a puppy, I'll love you if you treat me with respect, as soon as you flick my snout, I'll bite your ass!" Coral is the first girl to arrive to the house. After pulling up in a red Ferrari, she then runs into the house and starts exploring the mansion. Jenna is sitting outside of a cafe drinking tea. Stella is seen walking down the street to the cafe. "Hi, how are you!?" Jenna says as she gives Stella a hug. "Im great girl!! Im Stella!" says Stella. "Im Jenna!" says Jenna. "Im so ready to get to this house!!" says both girls. Stella then pulls out a pack of cigarettes, "You smoke?" asks Stella. "Hell no, sorry girl thats nasty." says Jenna. "Suit yourself hunny!" says Stella jokingly as she lights up her cigarette. A little while latet, the limo then pulls up to the front of the cafe. Both girls are excited yelling as they enter the limo. "Bad Girls Club London!!" they shout as they drive off. Coral then meets Stella and Jenna at the door with shots waiting for them. The three girls go outside in the backyard to drink and wait for the rest of the girls. Meanwhile at the airport, Brittney is walking through the airport with her luggage in her hand. She then goes outside and approaches the limo. The chauffeur opens the limo door for her. "THANK YOU!!" Brittney says as she gets into the limo. Graciela is seen walking through the airport with her luggage as well. Graciela steps outside and see's the limo waiting for her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IM HERE!!" she says with excitment. She gets in the limo and is greeted by Brittney. "HI HOW ARE YOU!!??" both girls say. Brittney and Graciela are getting to know each other. Brittney: "You look cute girl". Graciela: Thanks, you too hun! The girls are then driven to the house. The girls see the limo pulling into the driveway, and scream "MORE GIRLS ARE HERE!!" Brittney and Graciela step out and meet the other girls. Brittney goes to the confessional. "I dont think I'll like Coral, shes too loud". The last limo arrives to the house with the twins, Sarah and Hannah. Everyone introduces themselves and talks about who they are in the living room. Shortly after, all the girls hit the club and turn up and shortly arrive back home. All the girls except Graciela and Stella go to sleep. Graciela and Stella are in the main foyer stomping around and yelling because they are piss drunk. Brittney moans to her roommate Jenna. "I cant f***ing sleep ugh" Brittney gets up and goes to the foyer. "You guys im trying to sleep, may ya'll please tone it down?!" "STFU YOU CANT MAKE US DO NUTTIN" , screams a drunk Stella. "Oh really?",says Brittney as she ties up her hair. "DO SUTTIN GURL I DARE YOU", Stella screams. Brittney walks in Stella's face "Your drunk, and you need to take your ass to bed!!" Stella smacks Brittney, the screen then shoots to Jenna who looks shocked. Brittney then falls down, gets back up and lunges at Stella, and the screen blacks out. 2) Sleep Smackdown The episode begins with the fight from the previous night. Stella smacks Brittney to the ground. Brittney gets up and snatches Stella by the weave and starts hitting. Jenna rushes in to pull Brittney off Stella's hair. "DONT MESS WITH MY SLEEP!" Stella is on the ground and Brittney walks to bed. It is the next morning. Brittney goes to the confessional "I whooped Stella. She gotta go home." Stella goes to the confessional: "So last night I might have been too drunk for my own good" Stella walks into Brittney's room to try and apologize to her. Brittney doesn't accept her apology "No! You have to go! I thought we were all cool!" Stella walks away. "Im over this baby s**t already, I didn't come here to get attacked when Im drunk, Peace the f**k out!". Graciela and Coral are hugging Stella. "Are you leaving already?", Graciela asks. "I've got to hun, this just ain't for me." says Stella. As soon as Stella says goodbye to the girls, she walks into the kitchen where Brittney is eating, and says "Im leaving, and Im sober now, so.....". Stella then leaps over, grabs Brittney's hair, and pulls her off the stool. Brittney then grabs Stella's hair which prevents her from falling. Brittney slams Stella against the fridge and they both fall onto the tile floor. Stella is on the lying floor holding Brittney by her hair, while Brittney is on top of her swinging with her head down. Security rushes in and tries to seperate the girls who have each other by the hair. They are eventually pulled apart. Stella then walks out of the house, gets in the van, and leaves for good. Renee and Desiree wake up after passing out for being so drunk last night. "Umm, so wtf happened?", says Desiree. "Stella and Brittney fought, but Brit got back up and threw her ass. She attacked first so Stella wanted to go out with a bang and they fought again this morning, so Stella decided to go home", Coral says. "On to the next.", Desiree says with a sigh. 3) Tropical Storm Shaniqua The new girls picture pops up among the rest of the girls photos. "AHHHH, GIRLS, WER GOT A PICTURE!!!!!" yells Desiree. All the girls gather around and analiyze her picture. "She looks like a mad flirt." says Jenna. Hip hop is playing in the ground. A blue Ferrari is driving through the streets with a girl with caramel colored skin and long shining black hair and a red sequin dress dancing in the car. "SHANIQUA. 24. JACKSONVILLE, FL" "I like the tension to be around me ,Im always in it, I wouldn't say I try to find trouble, but trouble always seems to find me!! ;)" The car pulls up the mansion and Coral screams "THE NEW GURL IS HERE YA'LL" Coral opens the door and they hug "HEY GURL YOU'RE TOO CUTE", Shaniqua screams. "Another black girl in the house! We're gonna be besties! London ain't ready!" Coral says. The rest of the girls come down to greet Shaniqua. Graciela gives a stunned look. "OMG you're BEAUTIFUL!!" Shaniqua in the confessional "SCREECH. I know boo boo." "Thanks hun, so where's my room", Shaniqua asks. "You're rooming with me!", Coral says. The rest of the girls go to the makeup room. "So what do you think of the new bitch?' , Renee asks. "I like her, as long as she don't get in my face, we're good." Desiree says. The girls all hop in the limo. The girls are at the club dancing and twerking with Shaniqua. Graciela says loudly to Renee, I really am starting to feel. 4) You Gon Learn Today! The Twins, Coral, and Brittney arrive at the house. "YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE'S DONE." Hannah and Sarah go to Graciela's room and packs up all of her things. "PHASE 1. Pack her stuff", Hannah says as she places Graciela's luggage in the main foyer. "PHASE 2. Fake a production note", The Twins write a note. saying Graciela must leave. Jenna, Graciela, and Shaniqua come back from the club. "G, you have to leave boo. Production said so" "OH really?" , Graciela says. "Yes boo, there's a note right here", Sarah tells her. "fine. im out this bitch. peace out ladies. ya'll wasn't shit anyways." Graciela puts her bags in the cab. She takes off her heels and all of her jewlery. "But before I go." Graciela says. Graciela runs up to the porch as Sarah is coming down, and swings at her. Graciela then grabs Sarahs hair and tosses her off the steps. Security then comes in to break it up, Hannah then rushes in and grabs Graciela's hair from the back while Graciela is being held by security. Graciela punches Hannah in the mouth causing the inside of her lip to bleed. Everyone gets seperated and Graciela gets in the van to go home. "LATER!!!!" shouts Graciela as the van drives off. "Im gonna miss her thats my bitch" Brittney says. "Oh well on to the next, she tried it.", Hannah says. Hours later the new girl's picture shows up. Sarah and Hannah look at it. "this bitch looks basic af, lets **** with her when she gets here. We dont want you bitch!" Hannah says. Sarah spits on the picture. Coral sees them do all that and goes and tells Shaniqua. "You see them bitch ass twins? they hating on the new girl already." "SMFH, maybe the new gurl is weak, see they didnt try it with me" "BITCH WE CAN HEAR YOU", Sarah screams. "AND SO WHAT BITCH. TRY ME. TRY ME" Shaniqua screams. Sarah doesn't respond. "Exactly............. bitch." Shaniqua says before getting in her bed. 5) No Way Desiree It is about 2 in the afternoon and all the girls are in the main dining room eating their pizza they ordered. They see the limo pull up to the driveway. "Ew the victim is here early", Hannah says. "LETS LOCK THE DOOR", Sarah screams. "Nah thats punk shit, we aint taking place in this" Jenna says and her Brittney and Shaniqua take a seat on the the couch. The door bell rings. A soft voice responds "Hi Im Desiree, Your new girl. Open the door please" "NO BITCH", Sarah and Hannah scream. Brittney shakes her head. "Okay then, we can play games BITCHES", Desiree screams. Desiree walks to the back door. Jenna whispers "Im finna open the door for this poor girl just cuz I wanna see her beat these bitches up" Jenna opens the door and Desiree walks in. They hug each other. "These are my gurls Brittney and Shaniqua we're the cool chicks the rest are mad catty." Coral says. "I can see" Desiree says. "Dont **** with the twins" Shaniqua says. Desiree goes to the room and changes into fighting clothes. She walks out into the makeup room where the twins are. "Are yall the bitter bitches who tried to lock me out", she says. "WHO LET YOUR TRASHY ASS IN", Sarah says. "My new friends Jenna, Brittney, and Shaniqua" , she says. "**** Them", Hannah says. "But anyways thats not what I'm here for." Desiree ties her hair up. "So anyways I have a few words for you bitches. DONT. EVER. LOCK. ME OUT. BITCH" Desiree smacks Hannah on the side of her head. Hannah then grabs Desiree's hair and is trying to hit her. Desiree is hitting Hannah in the head while pulling her hair, Hannah tries to swing, but hits the makeup table instead of Desiree. Sarah jumps in and pulls Desiree's hair too. Desiree thens throws Hannah and pushes Sarah to the ground. "JUMP A HOE ass bitch" , Desiree walks away. Jenna, Brittney, Shaniqua are in the room in shock "Damn you beat both of them bitches bad", they all say. "You small but got hands for days", Shaniqua says. Sarah and Hannah are in their rooms "We should jump all of them ghetto bitches" 6) Double Whopper It is the afternoon and Desiree and her new group are outside just chilling. "YOU ghetto bitches aren't invited to party with us tonight. Go to a black club and shake your out-of-shape asses", Sarah says. Jenna gets up and starts posing, "Exuse me honey? Look at me, then look at you! My little finger is in better shape than your entire body!!Look at yourself, you look like an egg on stilts!" says Jenna. "Bitch please." says Sarah. "Girl go somewhere else with your deoderant shaped body hoe!" says Shaniqua. Shaniqua then blows smoke from her cigarette into Sarah's face. "Real cute, hoebag!" say Sarah, and walks back in. "I hate that bitch so damn much, can she just leave?!" Coral says. The twins go to a local diner to eat lunch. "..... You know what, lets force them out the house..", Desiree says. "Not a bad idea" Shaniqua says. They all go up to the twins room and pull all of their clothes. They throw them outside off the balcony and on the chandelier. Shaniqua spray paints "GO HOME TWINS" on both of their beds. "I dont like jumping but these bitches deserve it.", Brittney says. "Yas gurl I'm ready to **** these hoes UP right now", Desiree says. Brittney gets mayonaise and dumps the entire thing on their beds. Meanwhile at the diner, the twins are eating their luch. "So what is our evil plan", Sarah says. "We're gonna jump each and every one of them, staring with Shaniqua. The twins arrive home. "OH MY GOD! OUR STUFF IS ALL MESSED UP" "UGH THESE BITCHES". Coral, Brittney, Desiree, and Shaniqua are sitting on the bed in their fighting clothes ready to throw down. Jenna is sitting to the side, because she promised herself she would never jump anyone. "YOU BITCHES AREN'T SHIT" Hannah walks in their room. "And what are youuuu gonna do baby, I beat you before" Desiree says. "ill spit on you bitch." Hannah spits on Desiree. Desiree springs up and tackles Hannah. Brittney gets up and proceeds to rip Hannah's whole weave out. "LOOK AT YOUR CHEAP ASS WEAVE BITCH. **** YOU AND YA SISTER.", Brittney screams. Sarah runs in and tries to help Hannah. "TRY AGAIN HOE", Shaniqua drops Hannah and her and Coral take turns punching Sarah. "WANNA JUMP US WELL HERES YOUR CHANCE", Desiree screams. Jenna is sitting on the bed watching the fight, and drinking a margarita. The fight is broken up. Hannah is bleeding from her lip and her entire weave is out of her head. Sarah's hair is frizzed up, and her nose is red. Hours later, Hannah walks into Brittney's room at night "BITCH GET UP IMA **** YOU UP" Britt screams "IM AWAKE NOW" and tackles Hannah into the wall. Security and production rush in and break it up. "STOP, LEAVE HER ALONE!!" screams Jenna. "Bitch this don't got nothing to do with you, how bout you turn yo ass around and walk away!!" yells Sarah walking into the room. "WHO THE F***ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU DIRTY RAT HOE!? YOUR IN MY F***ING ROOM!!!!!!!" screams Jenna as she gets in Sarah's face. Sarah then pushes Jenna into the wall, Jenna pushes back, Sarah then hits Jenna in the shoulder. Jenna lunges at Sarah and grabs her hair. Sarah then grabs a handful of Jenna's hair and tries to swing. Jenna then starts wildly hitting Sarah in the head while Hannah tries to jump. "WE NOT JUMPIN NOBODY NO MORE!!" say Brittney as she pushes Hannah onto the floor. Sarah and Jenna clutch each others hair while production is trying to seperate them. Jenna is still throwing punches while Sarah is swinging, but missing a lot of hits. Jenna is sent to bed after the fight. "Hannah and Sarah, you have to leave. Too many fights you started in one night, and as for you four, to a hotel you go." says production. 7) Gloomy Goodbyes Brittney, Jenna, Shaniqua, Coral, and Desiree are leaving the hotel and are heading to take a cab to the house. "Bitch, I don't even remember what happened", Shaniqua says. They all laugh. "Gurl, I snatched of them hoes bald you tackled her then Desiree and Britt took out the other one", Desiree says. 'Did them bitches go home', Britt asks. "guess we'll see boo, they better after the ass beatings that Brittany and I gave them last night!", Jenna says. They arrive back at the house and the house has an empty feel to it. "GIRLS LOOK SARAH AND HANNAH's PICTURES ARE GONE", Desiree screams. "YASSSSSSSSS, lets take a shot to that, lets hope these new girls are down", Shaniqua says. "Yo, I don't feel good at all" says Coral. Brittney walks into Coral's room. "Cor, are you okay?.", Brittney says. "No, I gotta headache, Im gonna take some medicine and go to bed. No alcohol for me tonight. "Alright then we'll be back" Jenna says. The girls are getting crunk at the club and dancing the night away. "Girls, I ain't even gonna lie ever since I got here I've been horny as hell. I need some men in my life. British men ;)", Shaniqua says. "Hello sexy lady, can I get you a drink" , a tall man with deep blue eyes says to Shaniqua "OH YES LAWD you MAY, matta fact why don't you come home with me" ;) They all go back to the house and love is in the air (and the bed) for Shaniqua. 8) New Girl, New War They all wake up from a long and sexy night at the club. "Yall I am TIRED of this microwave cold ass breakfast, let's go out for a damn change." , Britt says. They all agree and head to the diner. As soon as they leave, the new girls picture show up... *music plays* "I'm just like a boss bish yo them haters cant compare im the latina spice up in this bitch. Them ugly broad better be ready" "ANNAMARIA. 23. OAKLAND, CA. MEXICAN MANMAGNET". "Where the hell is this other girl dawg I ain't got all damn day." *seductive music plays* "I'm Carlita. Im From Brooklyn. I LOVE surgery, I love boob jobs, I love tanning I just LOVE it. Bitches hate because they can't afford to be so beautiful like me *flips hair*. "CARLITA. 22. BROOKLYN, NY. BROOKLYN BARBIE." "HEYYYY GURL you must be the other chick I'm going to the house with", Carlita says. "Yeh babygurl, Im AnnaMaria ready fuh some Latina spice in yuh life" Carlita in the confessional "Umm AnnaMaria is such a basic ass bitch, like shut up you trailer trash hoe" The two girls arrive at the house. They instantly see the other girls pictures. "EWW it's all dirty hoodrat bitches.", Carlita says. "I'm hella hungry, let me eat this cinnamon bun". The other girls arrive back in the jeep. "Yo bish, the rest of these girls here", AnnaMaria says. The girls walk in. They all give hugs "HIIIIII" "OMG so you aren't a transvestive", says Carlita. "Umm who are you talking too new bitch?", Coral says. "You", says Carlita. "Well I aint got no damn penis so watch that plastic mouth of yours, ya hear", Coral says. "Yo whatever I'm hungry as hell, where my damn cinnamon bun?" "BITCH ITS GONE WTF", Coral says. "WHO ATE MY SHIT?! WHO ATE IT?!" , Coral yells. "It was me boo so what you gonna do bo your thick ass ain't need it anyways", Carlita says. "**** YOU SAY TO ME HOE?! SAY. IT. TO. MY. FACE.", Coral screams. "GET OUT MY FACE YOU BLACK BITCH", Carlita says. Carlita scratches Coral.. "Was.... was that a scratch.... LMFAO", Coral laughs then punches Carlita dead in the face. "Now go buy a new nose slut.", Coral says. 9) A Sticky Situation The episode begins with the aftermath of Carlita and Coral's argument. Carlita is in the beauty room alone fixing herself up. "Ugh, can't believe that basic bitch touched my pretty new face, I'm getting revenge later". "You ain't even got all the way in the damn door yet and you already got yourself some beef, CALM DOWN!" Jenna, Coral, Shaniqua, Desiree, and Brittney are in the living room area. "Hey guys, it's been nothing but drama in this hell house.. let's go out and discover London", Jenna says. "YAS boo, but lowkey I don't want that rudeass replacement bitch coming with us", Desiree says. They all go into the beauty room to change into their sexiest clothes. "LONDON YALL AINT READY", they all scream. They hop into the limo and drive to town. They go the the bus stop and see a luxury double decker with a VIP just for them. The sign reads "BAD GIRLS VIP. BAD GIRLS ALWAYS ROLL IN STYLE" The girls all scream and get aboard. They drive all around town and ooh and aah at all the pretty sights. They pass Big Ben, and other landmarks. "This is like so amazing." Brittney says. Shaniqua starts to get emotional.. "You know, I love all yall bitches, no replacements or anyone else is gonna tear us apart... now TURN UP. BAD GYALS FUH LIFE" They all do cheers and start dancing to the music, also blowing kisses to passersby. The trip ends and the girls get back in the limo, it is really late. They arrive back at the house, and go to bed. Meanwhile, Car. Carlita and AnnaMaria are upset that the girls didn't invite them. "I'm gonna go **** with them, I have a special treat for Coral" Carlita walks into the girl's room (they are all sleep) with a sticky surprise. "HEY CORAL, REVENGE IS SWEET BIATCH" Carlita dumps a container of cinnamon and a bag of sugar on Coral. Coral purposely ignores her and plans to confront in the morning. The morning approaches and Coral is ready for war. Coral wakes Desiree, Jenna, and Shaniqua up. "LOOK WHAT THIS HOE DID" they are all in shock. Coral gets up, and walks towards Carlita's room. Desiree brings pots and pans into Carlita's room. They both start banging the pots and pans "WAKE THE F**K UP BITCH". Carlita wakes up to Coral in her face. "You thought this was cute bitch?", Coral screams. Carlita laughs. "IT AINT FUNNY" Coral shoves her. Coral walks away and Carlita gets up. "THAT WAS WACK HOE" and Carlita pulls Coral's hair. "OH FROM BEHIND IS HOW WE DOIN IT NOW?!" Coral spins around drops Carlita and mollywhopps her and is dragging her around the room. TO BE CONTINUED 10) Not So Sweet Endings The episode begins with the fight with Coral dragging Carlita around the room. Security breaks them up. "HAHAHAHAH BITCH YOU WACK" Coral screams. Carlita punches the security and tries to attack Coral. Coral pushes her back into security who drags her away. "YOU'RE LEAVING... NOW!!!!' productions yells, very angry. Coral goes into the confessional with Jenna and Shaniqua. "That bitch was hella wack" NEXT. "Ugh, all this drama is giving me a headache.", they all go out to the tea parlor. AnnaMaria wakes up and goes into the kitchen where Brittney is making her self breakfast. "So, boo, why yall go out sight seeing without me? I wanted to get to know you.", Anna says. "What the hell are you even talking about?", Brittney says. "1. DONT CATCH A CASE WITH ME! AND TWO YALL WENT ON A PARTY BUS WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME TO JOIN!", Anna says. "Well maybe I dont like you, and get away from me', Brittney says. "MAKE ME HOE, MAKE ME!!" Anna says. Brittney gets up and ties her hair. Anna picks up a cookbook and throws it at Brittney. Security and a medic come. "Anna why would you even do that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." While Anna is walking to pack up, Brittney wakes up.. She scratches her head and walks into the hallway where Anna is taking her luggage out of her room.... "Anna I'm sorry this had to happen", Brittney says. "Are you really", AnnaMaria says. "HUGSIES", Brittney says. They hug. Brittney then pulls AnnaMaria's hair backwards and starts hitting her in the cheek. AnnaMaria starts to get some hits in on Brittney's face too. Brittney pulls Anna's hair, Anna pulls back, Anna puts her in a headlock, and pulls her down onto the hallway floor. Both of them fall onto the floor and are swinging side by side. Brittney is hitting Anna in her forehead. The Producers come in to break the girls apart. They grab Brittney first, AnnaMaria continues to hold onto Brittney's hair and hits her a couple more times in the back of her head. Then Brittney is forced into the living room. "YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SEND ME HOME, I'M OUT THIS BITCH. BYE BGC!!", Brittney yells. Two taxis pull up to the house, one for Brittney and one for Anna. Shortly after, the rest of the girls return to the house. "Something feels very empty, but I can't put my finger on it", Shaniqua says. "I know what it is... LOOK", Jenna points to the wall and sees that AnnaMaria and Brittney's pictures are gone. "OMG.... they left....", Desiree said. "They musta went ham on each other", Coral says. 11) Double Package All the girls wake up. Jenna walks to the kitchen to get maple syrup her and Desiree's waffles. "GIRLS the replacements pictures are up", she says. A sleepy Shaniqua walks in to see. "I am so damn tired of replacement after replacement" Their pictures show up. One is a girl with dark red hair, and the other is a blonde with black tips. "oooh she a fine ass barbie, I wanna hug her", Shaniqua says. The scene then cuts to the airport, where we see a girl hopping into a BGC cab. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty evil... I LOOOOVE drama and I love instigating. I always have gotten away with it and I plan on doing so in the house." ARIA. 25. AUSTIN, TX. "London is like soooo pretty", she says. The taxi drives to a station, where another girl is waiting. "When people first look at me, it's like nahh she's turnt down, she ain't no fun, but when I let my blonde hair down its TURN UP TIME." TRIXIE. 21. CHICAGO, IL. Trixie walks into the limo and sees Aria. "HIIIIIII My name is ARIA, like, whats your name and how old are you?", Aria says. "Im Trixie", and I'm 21. I rep Chitown", Trixie says. "Oooh okay", Aria says. They pull up to the house. "O M G its like sooooo nice", Aria says. They walk inside. All the girls are greeting each other. "Omg the sexy blondie, hi boo you're too cute", Shaniqua says to Trixie. "Let me show ya'll your rooms", Jenna says. "Aria, you're going to sleep in the room with Coral and Shaniqua, and Trixie, your with me!", Jenna says. "So im totally noticing that these four girls are so close together, so my goal is to totally split things up", Aria says in the confessional. "Lets go party, you guys", Shaniqua says. The girls all hop in the limo. The girls are dancing and getting wasted, sliding up and down the stripper pole. "This first night could not get any better, all the girls are so cool, and London has some bomb ass clubs",Trixie says. 12) Bonjour Bad Girls It is early in the morning, and Seraphina, Coral, and Shaniqua are the only ones awake, they go outside on the patio to talk. "What you think of that Aria girl", Shaniqua says. "Since we got in the cab together, I knew I didn't like her", Trixie says taking a puff of her cigarette. "She seems like such an instigator" Coral says. Aria is listening at the door. "My new target is Coral, she will be the base of my instigating *evil smile*" Aria walks to the foyer and sees a note. She opens it. "BAD GIRLS WAKE UP", she screams. All the girls run to hall. Aria reads the letter "I see London, I see France, I see Bad Girls in underpants. You're invited to take a road trip to Paris for a lingerie photoshoot, a fashion show, and a complimentary 3 days in of the finest hotel" They all scream and go to their rooms to start packing. They are packed and they get in their jeeps. Aria, Trixie, and Shaniqua in one car, and Coral, Jenna, Shaniqua, and Desiree in the other car. The girls then drive for 5 hours to Paris. Shortly, they arrive in France, the girls head to studio and do their photoshoot. Afterwards they head to the luxury hotel and are split up into two huge suites. Jenna, and Desiree in one and Shaniqua, Trixie in the other. They start to get ready for the runway show. All the girls arrive to the show and get change into their outfits. After modeling on the runway, all the girls go to a local French resturant to get something to eat. Afterwards Coral goes to talk on the phone with her mother. "Hey mom, I'm loving this whole experience, I've met some great friends, Trixie, Jenna, Desiree, and Shaniqua but I also crossed some fake hoes, we'll I'll talk to you later ma, love you" Aria hears bits of this conversation and runs to Jenna and Desiree. "Um so like I heard Coral talking about you guys, she said you're fake and her real friends are Trixie and Shaniqua.", she says. "Really I'm shocked, I thought we were cool. We'll chat in the morning", Desiree says. 13) London Friendships Falling Down In the following afternoon, all the girls are at the table eating some pastries they bought from the local bakery. "Coral, can I talk to you in the room", Desiree says. "So I heard you talking crap so what's good", Desiree says. "BITCH WTF are you talking about", Coral says. "Aria told me you said that your real friends are Jenelle and Shaniqua, and that me and Jenna are your sideline hoes!!", Desiree says. "Well your just as stupid as she is for believing all of her lies!", Coral says. "BITCH F*** YOU!! SHES MY REAL FRIEND NOW!", Desiree screams and slams the door. In the other room, Shaniqua and Trixie are talking. "What the hell do you think that was all about?", Shaniqua asks. "I don't even know, some she said she said thing", Trixie says. "Really that's so wack, but there's been like no drama, sooo..." Shaniqua says. "Exactly though, I bet you it was that bitch Aria trying to be so cool", Trixie says. Coral walks in. "Gurl you better tell all", Shaniqua says. "Desiree started yelling at me because I supposedly said she was a fake friend", Coral says. "Let me guess, Aria told her", Trixie says. "Yep", Coral says. Meanwhile in the other suite, it is their last night, so Aria, Jenna, and Desiree decide to hit the club. "When they back, I'm apologizing to Desiree and confronting that wannabe Queen B hoe", Coral says. "Okay girl, well you better get dressed, they just entered the building. Coral gets dressed in her fighting clothes and lays on the sofa. They hear the other girls coming back from the club. "Jenna, should we lock the door", Aria says. "Whatever, you can be petty if you want to be!", Jenna says as she takes off her fur coat and black pumps and goes to lay on the couch. Coral knocks on the door, wanting to speak to Desiree. She notices the door is locked.... she mutters "dumb bitch" and waits 30 seconds then kicks the door open. "YA'LL TRIED IT BOO BUT IT AIN'T WORK", Coral says. "Desiree we'll talk later, but first.... GET THE **** UP Miss I Wanna Run The House", Coral screams at Aria. Aria stands up "What are you talking about.....", she says. "Bitch you know..... EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT", she screams. Coral tackles her into the wall and has her in a headlock while Aria attempts to pull her weave. Security comes and pulls them apart. "Coral, I'm sorry but you have to go", security says. Coral is unbothered. "Ill miss you booskis", she says to Shaniqua, Trixie, Desiree, and Jenna. 14) FINALE The next morning, the girls leave the resort and drive back to London. They arrive back at the house. Desiree pulls Jenna in to talk with her, since Aria is sleep. "Yo, I've been thinking that Coral was 100% telling the truth and she never said that... Aria is super sneaky", Desiree says. "Yes gurl on her way out Coral told me to get Aria out of the house", Jenna says. "Let's go talk with the other girls and we'll see what they think", Desiree says. They walk over to the ohter girls room to talk about Aria. "So how do you guys feel about Aria, do you think Asia wasnt lying", Desiree aks. "100 PERCENT. Aria is a damn snake and just wants to split everything up", Shaniqua says. "I agree too, since day 1 I knew she was sneaky, she even told me straight up she wanted to be the drama starter". Trixie says. "I have the perfect idea guys OMG.", Jenna says. "We're gonna plant a baby monitor in the confessional to hear what she says". "Oh wow, thats perfect", Shaniqua says. "Desiree and I are going to go get it really fast, since she's still sleep". Jenna and Desiree head to the store and purchase the baby monitor. Aria is up but she is in the kitchen, fixing up a meal. Jenna and Desiree sneak into the confessional, planting the baby monitor, giggling, and leaving. "Hey gurl hey", Aria says to Jenna. "Hi", Jenna says. The girls meet up with the rest of the girls to listen when Aria goes into a confessional. Shaniqua notices Aria going in. "Shes in", she whispers. "So I may have gotten my ass beat last night, but I still win. Desiree was dumb enough to believe me, so I split them up just like I wanted", she says. "SEE. I told yall she aint shit", Trixie says. "You know what Operation Kick Aria's Ass Out starts now", Desiree says. Aria tells the girls she is going to get her hair done. They all smile and close the door for her. Jenna, Desiree, Shaniqua, and Trixie run up to her room. "Look at these cheap hooker clothes", Jenna says. She rips them. "Aww, she sleeps with a teddy bear", Trixie says. Trixie takes Aria's pack of cigarettes, lights all of them, and shoves the flaming pack inside the teddy bear. "RIP TEDDY", she says as she watches it burn. "I see she stole some of our snacks too.... hmmm...", Shaniqua says. She pours them all over her bag. "HOPE SHE LIKES EGGS" Desiree says as she cracks eggs in her suitcase. All together the girls carry the suitcase, throw it over the stairs, take it outside and throw it in to the fountain. TO BE CONTINUED. 17) REUNION PART 1 Host: HI IM YOUR HOST PARIS HILTON AND IM GLAD TO BE HOSTING THE BGC30 REUNION! THESE BITCHES TURNT LONDON UP AND THE DRAMA WAS OFF THE SCALE! NOW THE GIRLS ARE BACK TO TALK IT OUT FIGHT IT OUT AND MAYBE EVEN CRY IT OUT Welcome to the stage the final 5 girls from BGC30: Jenna, Coral, Shaniqua, Desiree, and Trixie."HEY PARIS!", Shaniqua says. "Hey boo you look pretty", Paris says. Jenna is wearing a yellow tight lace dress, with black pumps, and hair curled to one side. Coral is wearing a custom made black and white striped dress, she has short spiked hair with blonde tips, and black pumps. Trixie is in a black top with a blue sequin dress, a tight bun, and white heels. Shaniqua is wearing a short zebra dress, bright red heels, and has straight hair. Desiree dyed her her dirty blonde and has it in a poof. She is also wearing a pink crocodile skin cocktail dress with a black bow and silver sequin pumps. "NOW that you guys are settled, and looking FAB! lets get started!", Paris says. "You guys were the mentally and probably the physically strongest in the house". All the girls smile. "You know it boo!" Coral says with a laugh. "Well theres not much to talk about, so let's bring out this mischevious and sneaky bad girl... Ladies and gentlemen... welcome ARIA" The audience boos. Coral and Shaniqua tie their hair up. "BOO BITCH GO HOME", Trixie screams. Aria walks out in a hot pink mini dress and black heels. Her hair is in a bun with a pink flower in it. After Aria steps on the stage, she runs up and tries to attack Jenna. Jenna grabs Aria and pulls Aria over her head, and drops her behind the couch. "OHHHHHHH", the audience screams. "Wow, she can fly too!!", Coral yells. The audience busts out into laughter. "GIRLS GIRLS HAVE A SEAT. ARIA GET UP", Paris yells and blows a whistle. Aria gets up and has a seat. "Aria, why would you bumrush?! THATS SOME WACK SHIT!", Paris says. "Because the bitch deserved it", Aria says. The audience boos. "Bitch shut the **** up. What you deserve is a knot on your big ass Rihanna teas forehead, I can land a plane on that thing!", Jenna says. "Shut up you stupid ass hoe", Aria says. "COME OVER HERE BITCH, I DARE YOU!!!!", Jenna screams and takes off her heels. Aria gets up and runs across again. "OH NO YOU DONT BITCH", Desiree grabs Aria and holds her back to prevent her from getting to Jenna. "ENOUGH, SIT THE F**K DOWN!!". "YOU AIN'T SECURITY BITCH!!" yells Aria. "Don't get loud with me bitch, I look way too cute to be dragging you around this stage!" WHEWWWW.. Drama already, lets look at how Aria left the house. *Clip rolls* "Wow that was intense, but sorry Aria you're a punk, and Jenna whooped your ass whether you liked it or not!", Paris says. The audience claps and cheers. Jenna also claps dramatically. "The girl needs a crew to watch her." says Aria "Baby girl please stop, I never needed a crew for anything. You on the other hand befriended AnnaMaria and Carlita before we got here, so who needs a crew? Your stupid!" shouts Jenna. "YOUR F**KIN STUPID!!" yells Aria. "Shut up before I back slap you, please!" says Jenna. "NO BITCH I'LL GIVE YOU A 305 ASS WHOOPING!!" says Aria as she gets up out of her seat. Jenna then quickly gets up and decks Aria in the face. Aria's head flies to the side. Jenna then swings on Arias head while Aria is aimlessly swinging, but missing. Jenna then pulls Aria down by her hair and Aria falls onto the stage floor. Security then pulls Jenna away. "HEY, CHILL OUT!!" yells Paris. "NOW. for our next departed bad girl.... this girl was quiet and stayed out of drama, but a replacement got under her skin and enough was enough. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Brittney!", Paris says. Britney comes out with her hair in a fancy bun, wearing a red gown, and white heels. Brittney greets the girls and Paris. "Hi you guys, muah... Lemme do one quick spin around before it all goes down." Brittney does a quick spin, and her dress twirls. "So Brittney, why did you decide to leave?", Paris asks. "Honestly I was getting really bored.", Brittney says. The audience laughs. "Well before we get on how you left I think its right we bringout the feisty bad girl who made it all explode. AnnaMaria", Paris says. "OH EW. SOMEONE GET WET WIPES. STINKHOE ALERT", Brittney says. *AnnaMaria walks out in a white ruffle dress and neon green wedges with a tight pontytail.* "HEY BITCHEZZZZZZZ", she yells. Brittney rolls her eyes. "HEY BRITTNEY, I WANNA SIT NEXT TO YOU BOO", AnnaMaria says. "Bitch get your dirty hoodrat ass far away from me", Brittney says. "YEAH, RUN THAT S**T BITCH!! WHEN YOU READY, MAKE SURE YOU LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU NEED IT!", AnnaMaria yells. 18) REUNION PART 2 Paris: WE'RE BACK *audience cheers* "So AnnaMaria, why did you even go off on Brittney? I was MAD confused", Paris says. "What the f**k is so damn confusing!? She went out with her friends without even giving me a chance, just because you get a bad vibe from one new girl doesn't mean Im like that!", says AnnaMaria. "Girl, birds of a feather flock together!", Brittney yells. "BRING IT BLONDIE, ILL HANDLE YOU AGAIN", AnnaMaria yells and takes off her neon wedges. Brittney runs over and leaps at Anna. AnnaMaria uses Brittney's speed against her, and flips her over onto the couch. Brittney is laying on the couch, AnnaMaria is over her aimlessly swinging. Brittney grabs AnnaMaria's hair and pulls her onto the couch with her. AnnaMaria falls off the couch onto the floor and brings Brittney with her by yanking her by the hair. The girls then get on their feet again, Brittney is holding onto Anna's hair in a tight headlock while Anna htis Brittney on the top of her head. "GET HA GET HA!!", Desiree screams. SECURITY runs in, Brittney and AnnaMaria hit each other a few more times before being pulled apart. "YEAH BITCH, YOUR CHEAP RAT WEAVE IS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!! I MAY LOOK WEAK BUT DONT MESS WITH ME", Brittney screams. "BITCH I STEPPED TO YOU EVERY F**KING TIME, LOOK AT MY FACE, YOU DIDN'T DO S**T!!!!" yells AnnaMaria as she shows everybody her face. "HOWS THAT HEAD FEELING HOE? IM NOT THE ONE, DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!!" AnnaMaria is taken off stage to fix up her hair. "Lemme go redo my hair too, I actually care about how I look." Brittney is taken backstage to fix her hair. "WELL DAMN, that was messy.", Paris says. AnnaMaria comes back out and takes her seat. "Lets welcome this Plastic Barbie from the N Y C, CARLITA!" Coral, Shaniqua, and Desiree give side eyes. Carlita walks out in a black jumpsuit with an updo and gold jewlery and heels, she also comes out with a champagne bottle behind her back and places it down next to her. "What's that for honey?", Paris asks. "Oh nothiiiing just a gift for my boos >:] " Carlita says. "Can this bitch just go home, I'm tired of looking at her botoxed face already" Desiree says. "So Carlita, you went on with an interesting exit..... ROLL THE TAPE" *the tv plays the fight scene* " explain why you chose what you did?", Paris asks. "I was just fed up with Coral making a big deal about a freaking cinnamon roll", Carlita says. "SIT DOWN BITCH IT WAS MORE THAN A CINNAMON ROLL", Coral yells. "Yeah this hoe come up in here talkin bout we look like transvestites when she be lookin like Big Ang!!", Desiree says. The audience busts out into laughter. "All of you girls are just broke and mad that im not ghetto and black like you", Carlita says. The audience boos. "That wasn't cute sweetie", Paris says. "MAD FOR WHAT BITCH?! NO ONE WANTS YOUR STINKY RATCOOCH. I GOT ME A MAN." Coral yells. "Why do I have to be mad about, those extensions of yours look like you got them out of a f***ing quarter machine." says Desiree. "Anyways, now I have to give these girls their gifts :)", Carlita says. "This is for the bitches on that couch, CHEERS GIRLS!! YOU ALL SUCK!!" *she points the champagne bottle to the couch where the FAB5 are sitting* She pops the top off, and all of the champagne lands on Coral, Desiree, and Trixie. The audience goes "OHHHHHHH" "GET THAT BITCH. I GIVE YOU MY PERMISSION.", Paris says as she runs out of the way. "BITCH IM BOUTA REARRANGE YOUR PLASTIC FACE", Coral screams. Desiree tries to run at Carlita, but security stops her. Coral snatches her and throws her to the floor. Trixie runs up and hits her in the rib with her heel. Coral and Jenelle are grabbing Carlita. AnnaMaria gets up to get the girls off Carlita. AnnaMaria grabs Trixie and pulls her away. Security and a crew come to clean up the mess afterwards. "Your getting your ass beat when I come back out bitch!!!!" says Desiree. Desiree and Coral are taken off stage to change their outfits. "OOOOOOKAY. NOW. ENOUGH OF THAT.", Paris says as she walks back onto the stage. Carlita points to Trixie. "You bitch, why the f**k did you come and hit me with that heel while I was fighting Coral?" asks Carlita rudely. "YOU POURED CHAMPAGNE ON ME AND THE OTHER GIRLS, YOU THINK IM NOT GONNA HIT YOU!?" Shouts Trixie. "Why the f**k are you getting an attitude with me when we weren't even in the house together?" asks Carlita as she gets up off the couch. Trixie gets up and gets in Carlita's face. "Bitch, you doused me in bubbly for no damn reason!" says Trixie. "Put your f**kin hands down!" says Carlita. "DONT TOUCH ME!!" says Trixie. Carlita swings at Trixie and hits her in the cheek. Trixie then smacks her in the face two times. Both continue to swing, security rushes on stage and grabs Trixie. Carlita grabs her hair, and tries to hit her. The two are then seperated. "BITCH! YOU AIN'T ABOUT IT!" yells Trixie. "OKAY ENOUGH!" shouts Paris. All of the sudden, Desiree sprints onto the stage and tackles Carlita off the stage. Carlita lands on the floor holding onto Desiree's head while Desiree is laying on top of her swinging. 19) REUNION PART 3 The reunion picks up where it last left off, with Carlita and Desiree fighting, Desiree swings Carlita by the weave and she lands into a potted plant. Security grabs Desiree and brings her back on stage. "OK, is everyone settled??" asks Paris. "Okay then, THESE next bad girls were catty, rude, evil, but didnt care. DOUBLE TROUBLE" Paris says. "THE QUEENS ARE HEEEEEERREEEEE", Sarah and Hannah say as they walk out to the stage in black and white prom dresses. "The only queens you two will ever be are drag queens", Desiree says. The other girls burst into laughter. "So Sarah/Hannah, why did you pick on new girl Desiree?", Paris asks. "Because we felt she was so like so boring like we couldnt handle the basicness.....", Sarah says. "The only thing basic here is your outfit bitch." Desiree says. "Like whateverrrrr Desiree", Hannah says. "Bitch dont give me that I will smack you back to Barbie World", Desiree says. "Yeah right you are so weak omg ha ha I laugh at how cheap you are", Sarah says. "If you bout it then stand up bitch lets go right the **** now stand up.", Desiree says. Sarah stands up. "SWING HOE IF YOU REALLY MAD THEN SWING HOE", Desiree is yelling in her face. Sarah does not move. Desiree turns around and Sarah tries to sneak on her but trips. "BITCH YOU TRIED",Desiree yells from her seat. "LADIES. CALM DOWN. Yall musta ate bitch flakes this morning", Paris says. The audience laughs. "So, twins, I gotta question.... why did you bother Desiree when you didn't even get a chance to meet her", Paris asks. "Because she had a bad vibe", Hannah says. "Yah we both felt that bad vibe, plus something needed to happen, or there's no show!", Sarah says. "BITCH BAD EXCUSE you're just lame punks thirsty for TV time" The audience claps. "Lets watch the clip of the twins exit", Paris says. *tape rolls* "GO HOME TWINS" *jumps twins" "OMG best day ever", Shaniqua says with a laugh. Alright enough of that, lets bring our next fallen baddie, Graciela" Graciela walks out in pink top, and a black tutu with silver heels. Both of the twins stand up. "Graciela then starts clapping and shouting at them across the stage! "RUN IT BITCH, RUN IT BITCH, Lemme know when you want it again!" "Hey girls :)", she says. The girls all wave. "Now who do you have the biggest beef with right now, and why?", Paris asks. "Those jump-a-hoe ass twins." says Graciela. "It all started because I told Shaniqua she was really beautiful, because I feel like if your confident, you can give another girl a compliment, unfortunatly that wasn't the case with these wack bitches." says Graciela. "So what is your opinion of the other girls?" asks Paris. "I'm cool with everybody, but Brittney is the only one Im friends with, I like everybody else, but our personalities don't nessecarily click, its the Bad Girls Club, we can't all be friends." says Graciela. the audience then cheers. "And I respect that!!" says Coral. "So girls, this reunion is about to wrap, so lets go around and give me a description of what makes someone a bad girl" "Attitude", Sarah and Hannah. "Class", Shaniqua. "Heart" Coral and Jenna say together. "Personality", AnnaMaria says. "Sisterhood", Trixie and Desiree say. "Boobies" Carlita says. The audience laughs. 'WELL LADIES that's all for BGC30 but first!!! I will reveal fan favorite" Security brings Paris an envelope. "So,... the fan fav of BGC30 is............. "CORAL!!" Coral gets up and blows kisses the cheering crowd. Then all BGC30 girls exit the stage bowing and blowing kisses. "IF YOU THOUGHT LONDON SET THE BAR HIGH, (WHICH IT DID!), THE BAD GIRLS OF SEASON 31 ARE SETTING THEIR SIGHTS ON THE HAMPTONS!! TAKE A LOOK!" says Paris BGC31 Trailer rolls* THIS SEASON ON THE BAD GIRLS CLUB: All the girls scream "WE BOUT TO TURN THIS MUTHAF**KA UP!" Trailer shows girls having fun in the club. "WE GOING TO ST. MAARTEN!!!!". "WOOOOOO!!!" "BAD GIRLS CLUB HAMPTONS!!!" "SEASON 31!!!!!!!!!!!" *the music changes to dark music* "Is this a learning expirience or a psyc ward!?" One girl says "AS SOON AS I SEE HER SHES DEAD" screams girl 2 "YOU MIGHT AS WELL PACK NOW, CAUSE YOUR DONE!" Another girl yells "I AIN'T GOIN NO WHERE!" "OH YES YOU ARE BITCH!" POP OFF!!!!!! "EVERYTIME I SEE HER, IM FIGHTING HER!" Another girl slams the phone and runs. "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A FOLLOWER HOE!!!" music changes to suspense** Trailer shows fight scenes** "STOP!!!!!!!" GET OFF HER!!!!!!!" **Scene shows girls swinging wildly in the hallway** NO NOOOO!!!! *Girl grabs others hair, starts punching her* LET GO!!!! LET GOOO!!!!!!!!** *Girls being tossed by security" Screen shows: HELL IS COMING TO THE HAMPTONS One girls screams "I WILL ALWAYS BE ABOVE YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! rest of the fights are shown** **NO NO!! STOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** "BGC: HAMPTONS" flashes across the screen "YOUR GONNA LEAVE THIS HOUSE IN A BODY BAG BITCH!!! END [|}